


Upgrades

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/F, Not So Mad Scientists, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a treat for Spec Recs for the wonderful AceQueenKing. Some silly banter while Peebee attempts to work on a project turns into gratuitous smut :D





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"No no no no no, not like that, like this!" Peebee demanded. "You have to put your shoulder into it."

Sara rolled her eyes but followed Peebee's instructions. They were ankles deep in Remnant salvage that Peebee had squirreled away from their last few missions. How she managed to bring back so much though, was beyond Sara's knowledge. Peebee was resourceful in a way that absolutely baffled her sometimes.

"If you wreck these power cores by trying to just tear them out as hard as you can, I will be very upset!" The words lacked any real menace behind them though, and Sara just smiled. She tried again to pull a power core from what remained of an Observer, but this time she did the motions exactly as Peebee showed her. "That's it, slow and steady, just get those fingers in there." Peebee said seductively.

"You're the worst." Sara replied blushing. Her hands slipped and she fumbled around trying not to drop the entire thing.

"Damn, I didn't know it was that easy to get you all flustered." Peebee said smugly.

"Sure you didn't..." Sara answered. She was determined to impress Peebee and once again began to ease the core out of the unit. To her surprise, it came out without any struggle and she handed it over triumphantly. "I think you'll find I know what to do with my hands, thank you very much."

"You have your moments." Peebee responded with a cocky little half smile. She took the core from Sara and made a show of examining it for damage. Sara folded her arms and pretended to look put out by the act. "Hmmmm." Peebee said as she held it up to the light. "I may just be able to upgrade you from 'girlfriend' to 'assisstant'!"

"Wait, how is 'assisstant' an upgrade?" Sara asked in a huff.

"I don't exactly have a great track record for girlfriends. I mean...you met Kalinda. Assisstants though, I'm very picky about those." Peebee reached over to stroke Sara's hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. "You're not too bad though." she said sweetly. "You also haven't tried to kill me yet so I think you just might be a keeper."

Sara reached out and grabbed Peebee by the thick black belt that held her jacket together. She thought of something snarky to respond with but instead decided to kiss her. Peebee snaked her arms around Sara's waist. She pushed Sara down onto the chair and straddled her breaking off their kiss just long enough to position her where she wanted her.

Sara unhooked Peebee's belt and tossed it aside. Peebee slipped her hands under Sara's shirt and ran them against her stomach and then upwards until they met her breasts. She nibbled on Sara's ear before whispering, "I lied, you're a horrible assistant. I'll never finish my project with you around."

She stood up and left Sara sitting on the chair with a pout spreading across her face. "We'll still have time to finish the project." She whined.

"Finish off the project first, then I concentrate on finishing you off." Peebee teased. She loved how quickly she could get her girlfriend going. She turned back to the managerie of spare parts, tools and other salvage that was strewn across the table and began to return to her work while Sara sulked.

"What are you even making anyway? You still haven't told me. I don't want some sort of mad scientist situation going on here." She still had her arms folded but had taken notice that Peebee hadn't bothered to put her belt back on. Her purple jacket was draped across her shoulders showing just a small sliver of skin from her neck to her waist. Sara caught herself staring and couldn't help but enjoy the view.

"Don't worry, there's no killer robots, or robot army, or killer robot army happening here. Not that I don't want to, there's just not enough space. Right now, I'm building a toaster."

"All this over a toaster?" Sara asked flabbergasted. "You've been bragging for weeks about a super secret project and I've been begging to see it and now you tell me it's only a toaster?"

"Have some more faith in me! This isn't any old toaster. It's a talking, flying toaster. Well...it will be when it's done." Peebee had a look of self-satisfaction as she worked yet another piece into the strange contraption that sat in the center of the table amongst the mess. "Breakfast will never be the same again." She declared. "And I hear the Nexus scientists have a crop of wheat that's getting close to being ready to harvest so when it's done, I'll be there. And so will Aras."

"Aras?" she asked confused.

"It's your name spelled backwards you goof." Peebee replied. "Also it's about as sentimental as anything you're going to get out of me so...I hope you like it."

Sara felt herself beginning to blush again. "Of course I'll love it," she answered. "I do have to say though, I'm kind of surprised you like toast enough to go through the trouble to make a toaster. Isn't that kind of a human thing."

"You're kind of a human thing and I like you don't I?" Peebee replied. She put down her tools and turned back around to face Sara. She shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and took Sara's hand guiding her out of the chair. "I suppose I can stop my work for just long enough to prove it to you though."

Peebee lifted Sara's shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. She unclasped Sara's bra and let it fall to the floor as well. Her lips explored Sara's body stopping to suck on the soft flesh at the base of her neck before moving down to her nipples. Sara's head rolled back and she moaned quietly. Peebee trailed kisses back up Sara's body until she reached her lips once again. They kissed once more before Peebee knelt down to clear a place for them to lay down on the floor.

Sara took the opportunity while Peebee was distracted, to take off her own pants and push her down onto the floor. She straddled Peebee and grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor. She kissed her roughly before letting go of her wrists and allowing her hands to tease Peebee's erect nipples. It was Peebee's turn to moan in pleasure now as Sara gripped her thighs and began to tease her clit with her tongue.

Peebee's legs clamped around Sara's head as she began to suck on her clit. "Sara!" Peebee gasped as Sara lavished attention upon her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and she did her best not to cry out. The last thing she needed was someone on the Tempest hearing them.

Sara's tongue grazed Peebee's opening before delving inside. She flicked it in and out, before curling her tongue against Peebee's g-spot. Her fingers now stroked Peebee's clit while her tongue pleasured her as deep as she could manage. Peebee begged her to keep going. Her legs were beginning to feel weak and she relaxed her grip on Sara. Her fingers ran through Sara's hair and she called out her name.

Bucking her hips against Sara's mouth, Peebee cried out louder than she meant to and immediately gasped. Her orgasm washed over her and she laid on the floor for a moment trying to catch her breath. Sara sat up and looked at her with an evil grin plastered to her face. As soon as Peebee regained her wits about her, it was her turn to have Sara down on the floor.

She began down at Sara's ankles, kissing her way up the length of her legs. Her fingers teased between the human's legs, soaking them in her wetness. Peebee plunged two fingers deep into Sara and began stroking them in and out of her. She leaned over and sucked on Sara's clit as her fingers continued pleasuring her. Sara started running her hands along Peebee's head tenticles letting them slide into the sensitive grooves between them.

Peebee sucked on Sara's clit harder and started applying more pressure with her tongue. Her fingers pressed into her harder but she kept her rhythm steady. She knew exactly how to drive Sara wild and she relished in having that kind of power over her. She found herself trying her best not to grow distracted by Sara's fingers teasing her crest though.

Sara toyed with the tips of Peebee's tentacles and Peebee looked up at her stopping her ministrations for only a brief moment. "You're a cruel one, Sara. I love it though." She returned her attentions to Sara's swollen clit and immediatly Sara felt herself losing control. She gasped and moaned and her toes curled as Peebee brought her to orgasm. Sara pulled Peebee on top of her and kissed her roughly.

"You need to keep stroking my head like you did before." Peebee whispered. "You know what that does to me."

"Oh I do. I thought you had work to do though." Sara asked innocently. "I would never want to get in the way of that. I'm just trying to be a good assisstant!"

"You're a terrible assisstant but you're a damn good girlfriend." Peebee replied teasing another kiss from Sara's lips. "Let's put the project on hold for today. I think there's more...pressing matters to attend to."

Sara's answer was to grip Peebee's waist and kiss her once more. She closed her eyes and wondered just how she had gotten so damn lucky.


End file.
